


Lost Souls

by Lilithangel



Series: Diner at the end of the Apocalypse [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in Illyria’s human/vampire terrarium Spike struggles with keeping Wesley and Willow safe and sane and unaware of their reality. At the same time he has to face the growing attraction between the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Souls

Wesley smiled vaguely at the couple in the corner of the café and made his way to what had quickly become ‘their’ table. It was Beth’s night off so Spike was manning the bar and he quickly brought over a beer for Wesley and one for himself.

“Where’s Willow?” Spike said sliding into the seat opposite.

“Taking a walk,” Wesley said, “she’s feeling a bit disconnected and wanted to get back to nature.”

“Fair enough,” Spike said taking a sip of his beer and scanning the bar.

“Spike,” Wesley said hesitantly, “does anything seem off to you?”

“Off?” 

“I keep getting this niggling feeling that something isn’t right, that there’s something I should be aware of.” Wesley frowned.

“That’s the trouble with waiting,” Spike said.

“Waiting? Oh yes, I’m sure the others will be in touch soon and we can get back on track,” Wesley said his expression clearing.

Wesley finished his beer as Spike went back behind the bar to serve Mike, one of the two bikers staying in the other rooms at the bed and breakfast. He watched as they laughed about something on the television and then turned his attention to the rapidly fading daylight outside. He saw Beth walk past the window, she waved cheerfully to him and he smiled. Beth had made them feel welcome in town and always seemed pleased to see them, and she seemed also to genuinely care for Spike which Wesley was surprised to realise meant something to him.

Over Beth’s shoulder Wesley saw Willow hurry out of the trees, she was too far away for Wesley to see her face but the speed of her appearance suggested something had happened. Beth stopped her and they talked briefly before she headed into the bar.

“Is something wrong?” Wesley asked her as she walked up to the booth.

“No, why?” Willow looked puzzled.

“You came out of the trees rather quickly I thought something might have happened.”

Willow blinked, “I just have to go to the bathroom.” She blushed and headed for the restroom.

Wesley watched her go and then turned his attention to Spike who was looking out at where Beth still stood. The expression of blankness unsettled Wesley, he hadn’t really thought Spike had feelings for Beth and he should have been relieved that the expression wasn’t one of longing but instead it worried him.

Wesley jumped when something tapped on the window next to his head and Beth grinned through the glass at him. Wesley smiled sheepishly and she blew him a kiss before making her way back down the street.

Willow slid back into the booth beside him and Spike joined them again when the dinner rush was over. He brought with him some burgers and onion rings and a salad for Willow.

The evening passed pleasantly with Spike popping back and forth with enough beer to give them all a nice buzz. At the end of the night they waited for Spike to close up and he walked them back to the Bed and Breakfast.

“I wonder if there are any houses for rent around here.” Willow mused.

“Why?” Spike asked.

“Well I like Anne’s place but there isn’t a lot of privacy.”

“Privacy,” Spike smirked and she blushed. “What sort of privacy?”

“The usual sort.” Willow met his gaze and licked her lips.

Startled Spike looked over at Wesley who didn’t seem bothered by Willow’s obvious flirting, far from it in fact.

“We’ve been discrete but I suspect if we tried to add a third even the unflappable Anne might have something to say about it,” Wesley said.

“A third?” Spike said cautiously.

“You, dummy,” Willow said with a grin.

“If you want to,” Wesley was quick to add.

“Of course I bloody want to,” Spike replied just as quickly. “I’ll ask Beth if she knows of any places going.”

“Beth pretty much knows everything that goes on in town, doesn’t she?” Willow said.

“Has she ever thought of running for mayor?” Wesley joked.

They had reached the Bed and Breakfast and Willow impulsively kissed Spike fully on the lips. Spike grabbed her and pulled her close deepening the kiss until she was breathless. Wesley tapped Spike on the shoulder when he pulled back from Willow and when Spike turned Wesley proceeded to kiss him breathless as well despite not needing breath.

“I’ll find something,” Spike promised stepping back with a dazed expression on his face.

“Good,” Willow said with a smile. She squeezed his hand briefly and Spike watched them both until the door closed.

Turning, Spike walked back towards the bar and Beth fell into step beside him.

“My army marches with the dawn,” Illyria said.

“How long?” Spike asked.

“We will return only with victory,” she replied and Spike sighed.

“Don’t shut them down,” he pleaded. 

“I will not have the focus to maintain the illusion for them, its better they know nothing of their reality.”

“Then shut me down with them or let me fight with you,” Spike said with desperation. “I’ll go mad otherwise.”

“I will not risk you in my war,” she said firmly. 

“You’ll risk my continued existence if I’m trapped in this fishbowl with nothing but silence.”

Illyria frowned at his words. “You will not make any attempt on your existence, I will not allow it.”

“You’ll be out fighting your war; you won’t have the focus to keep track of me. I can’t do it again Illyria,” Spike said seriously. “This existence is a shadow of my world inhabited by ghosts. If you take away my ‘enrichment’ I just might break.”

“You are a survivor Spike.”

“I was, now I simply exist.”

* * * * *

Wesley woke with a start, the cold burn of his nightmare making his heart pound even as the memory of his life draining out of his body lingered.

“You alright?” a sleepy voice asked from beside him.

“Nightmare?” A second voice added and a calming touch eased his tremors.

Spike sat up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “Must have been a bad one, want to talk about it?”

Wesley leaned into Spike’s cool touch. “How long have we had the house?” he asked.

“What?” Spike blinked.

“How long have we been living in this house? I dreamed…” Wesley stopped and shook his head. “Just a nightmare.”

“We’ve been here a month,” Willow said resting her head on Wesley’s chest.

“And why are we here, in this town I mean?” Wesley added.

“To start a new life,” Spike said.

“Just the three of us, away from all the doubters and grief,” Willow added.

“It was unlikely they would have stopped nagging at our choice,” Wesley agreed, “but why here?”

“It must have been a bad nightmare,” Spike said dropping a kiss on his forehead.

“It must have been,” Wesley laughed weakly.

“Cup of tea?” Willow asked.

“Just because I’m British doesn’t mean tea fixes everything,” Wesley grumbled, “yes please,” he added with a grin.

“Whiskey?” Spike asked. “Since we’re all up now.”

“Oh god yes,” Wesley replied.

Spike laughed and climbed out of their bed. Wesley wasn’t the only one who woke from nightmares but his were often the worst and Spike hated the haunted look that would take days to disappear along with the absent rubbing of his stomach.

Willow’s nightmares were less defined but no less disturbing so Spike was glad she had Beth when she needed another woman to talk to. Beth always knew how to bring Willow’s spirits up when her boys couldn’t.

Spike… Spike didn’t dream.

END


End file.
